


Can we look at the stars together?

by thedemigodgay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, bi sokka, gay Zuko, gay fluff, soft sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemigodgay/pseuds/thedemigodgay
Summary: Zukka College AU, Sokka is a soft boi bisexual, who is focused only on his career ahead of him. Where as Zuko is a determined student who wants to make his close family proud, but much to his ill-fate he falls for the adorable boy sitting next to him on the first day.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first gay fluff, i wanted to start with Zukka. Hope y'all enjoy :))

sokka.  
Sokka was running late. He knew he should not have had that coffee at night, he was awake most of the night but his body decided it was nappy time at 5 in the morning and he woke up with just 15 minutes to spare before the orientation started. He wanted a fresh and a new start, all his past, all his mistakes, nothing of that was known to the people here. He could start over and he’d promised himself that he won’t mess things up again.  
  
He would have preferred to walk from his apartment to the college, but he was out of time and wanted to get familiar with the bus routes so he chose public transport. With being so late already, Sokka just brushed and showered, he couldn’t be bothered with breakfast, at least not at the moment. The bus ride was quite pleasant, minus the fact that Sokka checked his watch every two seconds and was going crazy over the fact that he was late on the first day.  
  
When the bus doors opened he just made a run for the building where the orientation was supposed to be. He ran into a couple of people, but he just shouted apologies off his shoulder. He reached his destination and scanned the room. He found one empty seat at the second last bench. He went to the bench and sat down without looking at the person sitting next to him. His eyes were studying the room and reading the banners on the walls, still breathing heavily from the bus stop to the room. He had a sip of water from his flask and patiently waited for the event to start, slightly content that he’d reached just in time. The orientation started too soon for Sokka to worry about, who the dark haired dude sitting next to him was or why he was so tense. By the time the event was over the seat next to Sokka was empty. 

zuko.

“argh”, zuko groaned while keeping the dumbbells back to the racks. He liked to hit the gym early in the morning. The place was mostly empty, which gave him the liberty to strip down to a tank top and sweats, without getting cold stares from everyone. He didn’t mind it most of the time, but exercising was one of his intimate things where wanted peace and solitude. Moving from his town to the city was quite hard for him, leaving his uncle and his closest friend, Mai.  
  
He’d moved a couple weeks before the college started to get used to the city’s speed and crowds. He found this gym and luckily enough, he found this time spot where he can have some breathing room.  
  
He wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked to the changing rooms to change. He’d get a shower when he goes back to his apartment. He had the college orientation that day, Zuko reminded himself while changing.  
  
He left the gym and walked back to his house that he could barely afford. Why did housing have to be so expensive? He shrugged the thought away, he had to concentrate on his work and studies. He did not want to disappoint his uncle or his mother.  
  
When he reached the orientation hall, it was empty, no one had arrived. He huffed and settled on one of the seats at the end of the room. The room filled up gradually, but no one sat next to him. It was fine by Zuko, he didn’t want to get bothered by over energetic students.  
  
He was certain that he would enjoy the seat to himself when a boy about two inches taller than him walked in and rushed into the seat. He thanked heavens that he had his face covered with a mask, or his blush would have been spotted easily. The dark skinned boy was the most adorable person Zuko had ever seen.  
  
Zuko’s sexuality and his attraction towards men was obvious to everyone, in spite of him being so reserved. He’d come out in middle school and almost everyone was accepting, almost everyone, but Zuko has learnt to never overthink about the past.  
  
The orientation started before the gullible boy could attempt to make conversation with him, which Zuko took advantage of and fixed his composure. No other boy had such an effect on him, that surprised Zuko but he wasn’t complaining. The entire event, Zuko kept on stealing glances at the soft dude next to him, the way he gaped when he understood a point made by the speaker, or when he’d scrunch up his nose when didn’t understand something. Zuko was developing a deeper and deeper crush on him. The boy was so immersed in his work that Zuko did not want to disturb him and he himself had not paid any attention to what was being said to. When Zuko realised that, the orientation was over, embarrassed that he’d get caught by the boy again if he glanced back at him, so he just got up and left.  
  
_He didn’t even glance at me once, I definitely don’t stand a chance._ , Zuko thought as he opened the door and left the room to go back play the event again in his head and yearn in the comfort of his room. He had the entirety of his day free now that the orientation was done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was exited to write this one, hope y'all enjoy :)

sokka.  
He had a lot of work to do around the house now that the main event of the day was over, he had been able to rent a small apartment, and he loved the place. The soft sunlight in the morning would fall on the carpet giving the entire room a bright glow, which was his favourite thing to wake up to. He thanked Hakoda for getting him that apartment, so close to Uni.  
  
As soon as he reached back home, he got busy with chores. He got them done in no time. He was about to take a nap when he heard a loud thud and someone cussing like a sailor. Sokka went outside to check on whoever it was. He opened his door to a girl who had her back turned to him. She was massaging her foot.  
“Hey, are you okay?”, Sokka enquired.  
The girl jumped around to look at the owner of the voice.  
“Ah, yeah just having some door lock problems.”, she grinned sheepishly.  
“Do you need any help? Should I call someone?”, Sokka asked.  
“No its all fine, the lock is jammed, it’ll just take a second”, saying that she managed to open the lock and the door swung open. “See, tada”  
“Great, I’m Sokka by the way”, he exclaimed  
“Oh, hi I’m Suki” said the girl as they shook hands.  
“How is your foot? Do you need any ice?” Sokka asked out of courtesy  
“No no, it’s just fine, a stubbed toe that’s all. Thank you for asking though”, replied Suki.”You go to the State Uni?”, she continued  
  
“Yes, I do”, Sokka exclaimed on being recognised.”Wait- how’d you know? Are you spying on me?”, Sokka continued with a fake accusing tone.  
  
Before Suki could reply someone from the last door in the hallway walked out. It was the guy who was seated next to Sokka in the orientation that morning. Looking at him, Sokka forgot about the banter he had oing with Suki, he just gaped at the boy, admiring him. The boy had no expression on his face as if he were holding something back.  
  
“NOpe not at all, I saw you at the orientation today so I asked.”, Suki replied to Sokka’s question, completely oblivious to the boy or his effect on Sokka. That brought Sokka back to reality.  
  
“Oh yeah, well you could have enrolled here to meet me on purpose? That’s a possibility.”, Sokka continued the charade. Suki laughed loudly at that.  
  
Sokka could have bet the boy still walking down the hall paused for a second as he’d been eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  
“As if you’re that important Sokka, don’t kid yourself.”, Suki replied giggling.  
“Well that is true, I am not that important, but you would make a convincing spy”, he fooled more.  
“Well, thank you.”, she said. Just then her phone rang and she went inspire to attend her call, waving Sokka and gesturing that they will talk later.  
  
Sokka waved back and retreated to his room. He got a call from home and then he decided to scroll aimlessly through Instagram, but the boy always was lurking around his thoughts. He hadn’t interacted with him at all but he did find him very attractive. So a hot guy who not only goes to the college but also is his neighbour.  
  
_Ah, he better be into guys, these college years are going to be very hard._ , Sokka thought.  
HE just listened to his favourite podcast The Two Princes for the remaining evening as he drifted off to sleep.

zuko.  
His day after the orientation, was spent thinking about the adorable boy and asking Toph about what he missed.  
  
“What were you DOING the entire hour??”, Toph screamed at Zuko when she got to know that he did not know anything at all about what went down in the orientation.  
  
“NOTHING! I just fell asleep.”, Zuko retaliated trying to save his own skin. “I was tired from working out today so i slept and did not realise. That’s it.”  
“Hmm okay, how about you come over and we’ll discuss the orientation while having dinner” Toph said, giving up, but both of them knew Toph wasn’t convinced.  
  
So Zuko got up from his bed and left to go to Toph’s across the street.  
  
He opened the door and saw two people chatting. When got a little closer, he realised it was the boy from orientation. Zuko’s mind was going fuzzy, he did not even have the hoodie or a mask to cover his face. _WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO??_ , was the only thing that his mind could think of in state of utter gay panic. _God, I’m so pathetic._ , Zuko thought to himself. _Okay, keep calm and a straight face and look ahead, don’t glance at him at all. Not even a peek._ , he scolded himself.  
  
The couple conversing were having a good time, at least by the looks of it. The girl standing across the boy was laughing when he made a comment about being a spy. He’s flirting with a girl, definitely straight. He paused for a second to try to get to know more about the boy, but then he realised he might get caught and kept on walking ahead hoping his brief pause would go unnoticed by the couple.  
  
_So the guy I’d stalked for over an hour at Uni, now also lives next to me and is probably straight? Oh I’m fucked_ , Zuko groaned internally.  
  
The only good thing he’d manage to get out of that incident was that he knew the boy’s name, Sokka. Zuko found it adorable, he definitely did not have a bias.  
  
“Sokka”, Zuko sighed before leaving the building.


End file.
